His Own Hero
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: COMPLETE! He was sick of always being the one being saved. He just wished that for once he could save himself. A multichapter song fic . YusukeKuwa pairing and some AniKuwa, one sided . Rated for Language, violence, Yaoi, and some Sexually situations.
1. His Own Hero

Hello, this is my very first song fic ever! I've been thinking about doing this for awhile now. I read in sooo many fics where Kuwabara was kidnapped or captured and the guys had to go save him. So I was thinking...yes I do that sometimes whenever I don't have anything else to do hahaha.

So anyway, I thought it would be cool is he would be the hero, and show the rest of the guys that he can take care of him self sometimes and not need them to help him all the time. Then this song just POPPED into my head and I just HAD to do it!

So here it is! My very first song fic ever! Enjoy! .

Oh and a special thanks to Jade Tokier for helping me with the underlines and italics! Thanks! (Hugs and cookies) .

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters or the cool song: "**Cinderella**" by _The Cheetah Girls_. I'm only using them to make more people love Kuwa! hahaha. You all saw through my evil plot! Enjoy .

* * *

_**(Song)**_

_Dream_

_Story _

A man lay against a cold cement wall, in a dark room. Though he was sitting up right, leaning against the wall, he was sound asleep. His hands were chained above his head, which was nestled on his right arm, using it for a pillow. As the man slumbered, he dreamed of a simpler time.

_** (When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.)**_

* * *

_A small boy, possibly 4 or 5 years old, snuggled into the warmness of his blanket. A woman with beautiful orange curls tucked the little boy into bed and was about to leave, when the boy spoke._

_"Mama, can ya tell me that storwe again? Pwlease?"_

_The woman smiled as her almond colored eyes looked at her son._

_"Sure, but only once this time, ok?"_

_"Ok." he said._

_She walked over to a book self that was to the right of the door and pulled out a book. She then walked over to his bed and sat down. He instantly got out from under his covers and snuggled up into his mom's lap, as she began to read the story._

_**(It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.)**_

_Once upon a time there was this beautiful girl named Cinderella, who lived with her two evil step sisters and an evil step mother. Everyday, she had to clean the house and do anything and everything her step mother and step sisters told her to do._

_Then one day, the prince of their kingdom had sent word to all of his subjects that he would be having a ball and that everyone was invited. However, Cinderella's step mother had told her, on the day of the ball, that she couldn't go. Poor Cinderella was crushed. She cried as she watched them leave to go to the ball._

_As she wepted, she didn't notice that a beautiful woman appeared. "Please don't cry my child."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm your fairy god mother, and I came to help you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. You are going to that ball."_

_And with a wave of her magic wand, Cinderella was wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Another wave, and a carriage appeared. "Now, go my child and have fun. Though remember this: at the stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken."  
Before Cinderella could say even a 'thank you' the woman was gone. Cinderella climbed into the carriage and was taken to the prince's castle. As soon as she walled in side, everyone stopped and watched her descend the steps.  
The prince had seen her and immediately got up, entranced by her beauty. He walked up to her and asked her to dance. All she could do was nod and was lead to the dance floor. They danced for what seemed like eternally bliss to Cinderella, when she heard the clock strike midnight._

_In a panic, she fled from the prince and rushed to her carriage, which drove her home before disappearing. The prince watched her go in awe, and noticed that she had left her glass slipper. He was then determine to find her and marry her._

_For weeks the prince searched, but he found nothing. No one seemed to know or have seen that beautiful girl that was at ball. He had tried hundred, maybe even thousands of feet, but still, there was no match. He finally came to a small cottage and went inside._

_As soon as he entered, he saw her. Cinderella. He walked up to the woman who he met. She was dressed in rags and looked a mess, but he didn't care. She was still beautiful to him. She blushed and turned from him, as he slid the glass slipper onto her foot, which fit. He then took her away from her horrible step mother and step sisters and brought her to his palace, where they lived happily ever after."_

_**(I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,)**_

_The woman closed the book and looked down at her child who had fallen asleep. She smiled and gently put him back into his bed and tucked him in. "Good night, my sweet prince." she then kissed his forehead and left._

_The boy opened his eyes, not really being asleep and stared up at the ceiling._

_'Once day, I'll find my Cinderella, and save her. I'm gonna be that prince! I'm gonna help the people I love.' he then yawned and fell asleep, dreaming of the day he would come in and save the ones he loves._

_

* * *

_

_**(then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.)**_

A groaned was heard as the man slowly stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

"Where am I?" he asks himself out loud.

His head was pounding, and he was sore everywhere. He tried to move his hand to his head, but found them chained above him.

"What happened?" he thinks out loud.

It then hit him what happened and he groaned again, this time in annoyance.

_**(I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free))**_

Kazuma Kuwabara remembered hanging with Yusuke Urameshi, who had just gotten back from three years in the Makai, learning about his origins. They were catching up on and talking about the 'good old days' when they found side-by-side, kicking demon asX.

Kuwabara had changed a lot since he saw his best friend last. He had gotten accepted into an acceptable college, actually the same one Keiko was going to. He was going to graduate this year and major in teaching. He wanted to be a better teach then the ones he knew.

He had finally accepted the fact Yukina couldn't understand what love was, and was dealing with this better then most would think. It wasn't like he couldn't get any girl he wanted, now that all the girls were hitting on him. He had grown into his skin literally and figuratively speaking. What probably helped with his appearance was the fact that he had stopped getting into fights, not meaning he stopped all together. He had to train for when Yusuke came back.

Kuwabara had also developed his 'Dimensional Sword.' He had trained with Genkai for the first two years Yusuke was gone, and then decided to train himself. His spiritual awareness had gotten better and so had his reiki. He had gone on a few missions for Koenma, but not too many.

**_(I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.)_**

Yes, many things had happened while Yusuke and the other two team members were gone. As the two old friends walked, Kuwabara had sensed them. He turned sharply and saw the five demons that stood behind them. Yusuke turned, sensing them too.

"Ah, the great and feared demon Lord Yusuke Urameshi." the demon gave a mock bow.

"What do you want!" growled Yusuke, not wanting to deal with these scum balls while he's relaxing with a dear old friend he hadn't seen for years.

"Oh, nothing really; except maybe your friend there." the demon said, pointing to Kuwabara.

Both boys look dumbfounded for a bit. Yusuke snapped out of his stupor and immediately take a step forward.

"Why?" he narrows his eyes at the demons.

"That's for us to know and you to not know." says another demon. Then one of them throws down a small gas bomb at the two boys. They start to cough and the last thing Kuwabara sees is Yusuke falling down and then looking over to him with sad, worried eyes.

_**(Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me)**_

Kuwabara groaned again.

"Great. Just great. As soon as Urameshi comes back I'm kidnapped by psycho demons." he says, finally looking around at his surroundings.

He seems to be in a dark, cold room, more like a cellar. The room was small, only to fit maybe 6 people comfortably.

He then heard someone at the door. The five demons came in, closing the door behind them and looked at their prize catch.

"I see you're finally awake." says one of them, which must be the leader.

"So what do ya want?" says Kuwabara, glaring daggers that his captures.

"Oh, we don't want you. We're only hired hence men." the leader says.

Kuwabara looked at them. "Who hired you?" he asks, knowing that he wouldn't like what he would hear.

"Someone you might know. You've seen him maybe at least four times in your life. Your arch enemy." the demon grinned as he saw Kuwabara's face pale with recognition.

"Ani Toguro! But how! Why!" said an astonished Kuwabara.

"We're not sure, but all we know is that he hired us to get you, in one piece and unharmed. It seems that he has a...thing for you human." the demon grinned even more.

"Which I don't blame him." says another.

That comment made Kuwabara a little uneasy.

_**(Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me)**_

"Hey, he never said we couldn't touch him, you know? He just said unharmed." the demon smiled evilly at his leader.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. He did definitely not like how this conversation was going.

"Touch me and die." he growled out.

**_((I will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing)_**

"Oh, and what will you do about it, huh?" the leader said.

"It's not like you can use your reiki."

That had caught Kuwabara off guard as he started at them.

"You didn't notice, did you? We warded you. You have none of your powers. You are just a normal human."

Kuwabara paled.

'_ShXit_.'

_**(I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free))**_

'_What am I gonna do! I'm chained to a cold wall, which definitely hasn't been used for like years, and I got five psycho demons who want to do something I know won't be fun! And to top it all off, I'm warded!'_

_**(I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
on a horse of white  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be)**_

They started to come closer now, close enough to touch him. He retreated back as far as the wall would allow him to.

'_No, I won't let these guys push me around! I'm no gonna wait for Urameshi to come and save me! He'll probably be too late anyway, knowing him! I gotta help my self! I am not a weakling and I certainly ain't no daxmn Cinderella_!' he thinks. He pauses.

'_Where did that come from_?'

_**(No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.)**_

He was snapped back out of his thoughts, as he felt a cold hand on his cheek.

"I said keep your slimy mitts offa me!" Kuwabara shouts and with it, brought out his 'Dimensional Sword', which broke through his chains and had destroyed the ward.

Everyone blinked, including Kuwabara. He lowered his arms and saw he was now holding his sword and grinned.

"How the He#ll did you break the ward!" shouted the leader.

"Who the He#ll are you!" shouted another.

Kuwabara grinned and stood up, which caused the five demons to back away and quiver in fear.

"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara, master of the 'Dimensional Sword' and a knight who fights for those I love! Now prepare to get your asx whipped!" shouts Kuwabara, charging towards the now frozen with fear demons.

_**(I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.)**_

With speed that only Hiei could use, Kuwabara had sliced all five demons with one swipe of his sword. Not a one of them were standing. Kuwabara let out a sigh of relief, and put his sword away.

"Now let's see how I get outta this creepy place." he muttered to himself.

_**(I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.)**_

He then heard some foot steps coming straight towards the room he was in. He didn't even bother to check their reiki signatures, since he already knew who it was. Just then Yusuke kicked down the door and came in, ready for some asX whooping.

_**(I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
on a horse of white  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend)**_

"Kuwabara!" he screamed and then stopped. He saw all the demons on the ground, dead.

"Hn, it seems the baka didn't need us after all." says Hiei, who had a shocked look at first, but changed it to a smirk of approval.

"Yeah. They were nothin'." Kuwabara said, looking at them.

"Nothing! They kidnapped you ya moron!" shouted Yusuke.

"With that gas stuff!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Well, it seems like its over." says Kurama.

Kuwabara looks at them.

"Not really. They were hired to kidnap me, and Kurama, don't spaz or anything, but it was Ani Toguro."

Everyone looked at him.

"But how?" asked an astonished Yusuke.

"That can't be! That plant was supposed to keep him trapped for eternity." says Kurama

"Well; I guess eternity came for him. They didn't know how he did it either; just that he wanted me unharmed. Though, I think they wanted to do something...not sure what, but that freaked me out." said Kuwabara, giving a little shutter at what they wanted.

"Well, did you find out where he is?" asks Yusuke.

"No."

"NO! Why not!" shouted Yusuke.

"Hey I didn't have time ok! Besides, I wasn't' thinking about that!" shouted Kuwabara

"You never think."

"Can it Hiei! Besides, we gotta find Ani." says Kuwabara.

"Let's go then." says Kurama.

They started walking out of the room and Yusuke put his arm around his best bud. 

"I glad you're ok, though I kind of looked forward to saving your asX like I use to." jokes Yusuke.

Kuwabara shoves Yusuke's arm off.

"Well, no any more! From now on, I'll rescue myself! I'm no Cinderella!" shouts Kuwabara, who storms off.

"What the He#ll was that?" asks a very confused Yusuke, and he runs after his friend.

The two demons' look at each other and then follow behind their two friends, off to kill an old enemy.

_**(on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.)**_

* * *

Originally this was just suppose to be a one shot, but ideas kept coming and I got demands from people to contiue it on other places so I'm doing just that . Please read and review and tell me what you think! The next chapter is called **What's Next** and it's made to the song "**Changed**" by _Off By One._ Later!  



	2. What Next?

Hello! I'm back with the next chapter. I know I have no reviews but that's ok...I know the next chapter will bring them .

I know that this chapter might suck, but it's not that important of a chapter...yes I planed this whole story out. Each chapter is going to have a song that goes with the chapter. This one has Change by Off By One. You are definitely going to see many different kinds of songs hahaha. Ranging from the Disney song, "Cinderella" to alternative rock. It's good to like all kinds of music .

So now, here is the next chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song "**Change**" by _Off By One_.

I am only using them so I can please my masters, which are my reviewers just kidding .

**_(Song)_**

* * *

They decided to visit Koenma, since they had no clue where the basXtard known as Ani Toguro could be. So, using a device Koenma gave Kuwabara, incase Koenma couldn't get Botan to bring him to the underworld, Kuwabara made a portal and they all walked through. 

_** (Things I saw things I see  
Thing that you wanted me to be  
But I can not change)**_

Nothing seemed to have changed in the underworld. Ogres running around in a panic; flies and papers everywhere. The three demon lords had to smirk at the site. They walked towards Koenma's office; no one seemed to notice them since they all were too busy running like chickens with their heads chopped off. They entered the office, or well Yusuke barged in.

_** (Same routine over again  
You call me up just to be my friend  
Things are still the same)**_

"Hey! Long time no see!" Yusuke shouts.

The rest of the group follows their ex-leader into the room. Koenma looks up from his paper work, which hadn't changed either. The only thing that was different was that Koenma was in his teenage form and he didn't have his pacifier.

If Koenma still had his pacifier, it would have fallen out of his mouth. He got up and walked over to his first and favorite team of Underworld Detectives.

_** (Been so long since we started  
Even longer we've been parted  
Doesn't look like we're going to make it  
Cause this time I'm not going to take it)**_

"It's been too long! How are you doing!" says the demi-god, giving Yusuke and Kurama a hug, but avoided Hiei when he gave him a glare that said 'do and die'.

"Fine, but unfortunately this is not a social call." says Kurama, now frowning.

"Oh?" asks the Prince of the Underworld, his eye brow raised.

"I'm afraid we are here because it seems Ani Toguro has escaped my eternal prison, and had gone after Kuwabara-kun." said Kurama.

"Yeah, he had five demons capture me, but I killed them with one strike after learning who sent them." says Kuwabara

"Hn, don't exaggerate." says Hiei, not buying the 'one stroke' idea.

"I did too!" shouts Kuwabara.

"Wait! Ani's back and after Kuwabara!" shouts Koenma.

He could feel a migraine coming on.

**_(Not going to take it anymore  
What you want is what you get  
Your smile sweet when really getting wet  
Know you too well)_**

"Yeah" says Yusuke. 

"And we thought you would know how?"

"If I knew I would have contacted you!" shouts Koenma.

"Well, don't you have cameras or something!" shouts Yusuke.

"Yes, but I didn't think I would need to keep an eye on him, since he wasn't suppose to come back!" shouts the prince.

**_(same routine your back again  
you say our story never had an end  
There's nothing to tell)_**

"Great! This is great! What are we gonna do now! I can't have this now! My finals are coming up, and if I don't pass I'll fail!" shouts Kuwabara.

Hiei raises and eyebrow;

"Why should you care now?"

"Cause I know what I wanna do! I'm gonna be a teacher, and I can't do that if I don't graduate!" Kuwabara growls.

They all stood there, thinking what to do next. What their next course of action should be.

**_(Been so long since we started  
Even longer we've been parted  
Doesn't look like we're going to make it  
cause this time I'm not going to take it)_**

"Well, the only thing we can do is trap him." says Koenma.

"Huh?" asks Yusuke.

"How?" asks Kuwabara.

"I see, but wouldn't that be risky?" says Kurama, fully understanding what Koenma was going at.

"Yes, but it would be even more to let him walk around free and able to do whatever damage he can." says Koenma.

"What am I missing?" asks Yusuke.

"If we bait Ani to come out, then we can capture him and I can send him to limbo where he belongs." says Koenma.

"But how will we do that?" asks Kuwabara, knowing he won't like the answer and hoping it's not what he's thinking.

"Baka." says Hiei.

**_(not going to take it anymore)_**

"NO WAY! I AM NOT GONNA BE BAIT!" shouts Kuwabara.

"Come on! If he doesn't get him, he'll get stronger, and maybe try and get you anyway!" says Yusuke.

He didn't like the idea either, but the idea of Ani walking around free and possible getting stronger, not to mention wanting his best friend, was worse.

"Besides, I'll be there! So don't worry! When he comes, we'll take him, k?" says Yusuke.

"Fine..." says Kuwabara, still not liking the idea.

He could admit, though, that Yusuke was right. If they were with him, he could stand a chance. Sure he was powerful, but he wasn't sure if he could take Ani on his own.

**_(strange, mixed, up, world  
where the, girl, uses, the,  
boy, till, she, gets,)_**

"What I still don't get is why he's after Kuwabara-kun? I mean, I was the one who trapped him in that plant to suffer for eternity." says Kurama.

"Hn, he's always had a fascination with the oaf. Every time he's involved, he goes straight for him." says Hiei.

"But why?" asks Yusuke.

**_(horny, for, other, guy_,)**

"Because, he has a crush on the oaf." says Hiei.

"WHAT!" shouts Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"That does explain a lot." says Kurama, shocked that he hadn't realized it before.

Yusuke growls; he definitely didn't like that thought especially since he tried to kill Kuwabara so many times.

"I would hate to see if he hated me." mumbles Kuwabara, not believing it.

"Alright, I'll do it, but only 'cause he creeps me out, and even more now since he likes me." says Kuwabara.

He figured it was definitely better to get the perv now, while he's not strong, instead of later where he could actually get too strong.

Kuwabara sighs

"My life totally and utterly sucks. I'm going home. My mom's making meat loaf."

He turns and begins to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming with you! What if Ani attacks!" shouts Yusuke, now walking next to him.

"Fine." mumbles Kuwabara.

He did really not like this day.

Once they were gone, Koenma turned to the remaining two. They nodded, knowing Koenma's unspoken request and followed. Koenma sits at his desk.

"What could have brought him back!" he thinks.

He knew until Ani was caught, he wouldn't sleep a wink.

**_(it's hello then good bye)_**

* * *

So that's it. I know it sucked...but the next one will be better.  
Then next chapter is called "**Plan Revealed**!" and the song will be "**Getting Away With Murder**" by_ Papa Roch_. 

Until next time!


	3. Plans Reveiled

Hello . I wanted to clear up some stuff. I am going to be using the manga version, so when you see 'Underworld' that is actually the 'Spirit world' and stuff like that. If there is any question with some stuff, ask and I'll explain as best as I can.

Thank you to those who are reading this and especially to those who review.

Ok, I think that's it, so on with the story .

**Disclaimer:** I will never own YYH or the characters...do you think if I beg enough, Yoshihiro Togashi will give me Kuwabara?

_'thinking_'

_**(Song) **_

* * *

Across from the Kuwabara residence was an abandoned house, or so it was thought. However, unbeknownst to our favorite orange hair human, someone had been living there for the past year and a half. A dark figure peeked out from behind the worn and old curtain. 

'_He should be home any minute now_.' the figure thinks, an evil smile creeping over their face.

The figure walks away from the window and to wards a table with an old and weathered stem of a plant. He gently picks it up in the palm of his hand and gives a chuckle.

"Soon. Soon I will not only have revenge on that cursed kitsune who trapped me in that stupid plant for a year and a half, but I will also get my heart's one true desire."

_**(Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
what creates my own madness)**_

He squeezes the plant in his hand and drops it back onto the table, where it looked closed to crumbling.

"I still can't believe I didn't figure out it wasn't real! I should have known after he didn't respond to that mother insult I threw at him that first month I was trapped." he looked into a broken mirror.

His grey hair was longer now, almost to the middle of his back. He seemed to have gotten paler, if that was even possible for him to do. The only thing that hadn't changed from the once feared Ani Toguro was his eyes. They still hold lust for the one who was the exact opposite of himself. That was what caused him to come after the boy. He was his complete opposite.

"And like the saying goes: Opposites attract." he grins.

_**(and I'm addicted to your punishment  
and you're the master  
and I am waiting for disaster)**_

He walked back to the window and peeked out. Ani was beginning to feel a little impatient. He had known that the five demons he hired were no match for the one he desired. Oh no. He knew all too well that Kazuma Kuwabara had grown in not only strength but in wisdom too. Though, he did have his moments where he would act as if he was 14 again.

_**(I feel irrational  
so confrontational  
to tell the truth again  
I am getting away with murder)**_

Ani re closed the window.

'_Yes. He has grown so much in those three years. Good thing I was able to see the lather half of his improvements._' he smiles evilly, remembering all the times he would spy on the boy while he took a shower, or was getting ready for bed.

"He should really remember to keep his windows shut." he smirks.

**_(it isn't possible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder)_**

He looked outside again.

_**(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)**_

Ani walked away.

_**(I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to)**_

Ani walked over to a table that had a glass of wine on it. He gulped it down in one shot.

"Soon, yes soon I will be able to forget the past and focus on him and what I will do with him once I have him."

**_(I never look back cause I don't even want to  
and I don't need to  
because I'm getting away with murder)_**

Ani frowned, thinking about his brother and his teammates.

"Serves him right." Ani snorted.

He was mad at his brother for basically abandoning him, to fight Urameshi. Though, Ani knew he would have done the same if his love was involved. Yes, his dear little brother who was now in limbo had a thing for the Underworld Detective. Not as much as he had for the Underworld Detective's 'side kick' but close enough.

**_(I feel irrational  
so confrontational  
to tell the truth again  
I am getting away with murder)_**

He shook his head to remove any thoughts of his dear younger sibling and anything else that would sure to come up. Ani heard ten foot steps behind him and smirked. His team of demons had arrived. He had expected Kuwabara to escape and wanted him to learn that he, Ani, was after him.

Ani thought it would be more fun to torment his desired one a little with the fact that his worse nightmare was back and wanted him.

_**(it isn't possible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder)**_

Ani turned to his 'troops'.

"Hello, glad you were all able to make it. You all know what to do. When he comes into view, take him, alive and unharmed. If I even see one tiny mark or even a sign of bruising, I will show you no mercy. I want him in one piece."

"Yes Master." they all said. They had joined him, not willingly but all the same, and would do anything for him for fear of their lives.

They were the ten strongest demons in the human world, though not stronger then Ani Toguro.

**_(Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
what creates my own madness)_**

Ani looked out the window again and saw the one he wanted. There was only one problem.

"ShiXt, Lord Urameshi's with him. This changes our plans a bit, but not too much." he grins.

**_(and I'm addicted to your punishment  
and you're the master  
and I am craving this disaster)_**

"The rules still apply to the human, however, if any of you need blood, I suggest you make it Urameshi's." he grinned and gave the signal.

_**(I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I am getting away with murder)**_

Ani watched as his faithful slaves grinned at the idea of having the famous and most hated Yusuke Urameshi's blood on their claws. They were definitely going to enjoy this.

_**(it isn't possible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder)**_

Ani looked out the window and watched as the scene unfolded. He gave a wicked grin and licked his lips as he gazed at his prize, which has yet to be won.

_**(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)**_

'_Soon my dear Kazuma, soon you will be mine._'

* * *

Wow...that was actually good. I liked that chapter! Hahahaha. So, I hope you guys do too. I kind of revealed a bit of how he escaped, though you will learn more in a much later chapter. The next chapter is called '**Another Attack**' and the song is '**Take My Breath Away'** by _Jessica Simpson_. 

Until next time!


	4. Another Attack

Well, here is chapter four to this multi-chapter fic! . I hope you guys really enjoy this! I know I loved making this story .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song **Take My Breath Away** by _Jessica Simpson_. If I did own YYH...well, do I even HAVE to mention it!

**Hiei:** She means there would be a lot more Yusuke/Kuwa action

(_Glares_) Thanks Hiei for establishing that!

**Hiei:** (_snickers_)

_**(Song) **_

_'thinking' _

* * *

Yusuke kept taking a quick glance over towards his friend. Kuwabara seemed to be in either a very gloomy mood, or deep in concentration. Yusuke smirked. 

'_More likely a gloomy mood._' he thinks.

_**(Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game)**_

Yusuke hated to see his best buddy act like this. He was definitely not the Kuwabara he use to know, back in junior high. Yusuke found that his friend seemed more...mature, even though he was still a teenager, being eight teen years old and all. However, the young demon lord just couldn't help but find this older Kuwabara...attractive.

_**(On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame)**_

Yusuke blinked at that.

'_Where the he#ll did that come from!_' thinks Yusuke.

_**(Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside)**_

The poor demon lord knew what he was thinking, and knew exactly where it came from. Yusuke Urameshi was and has been deeply in love with Kazuma Kuwabara, ever since the first time they met. It was Kuwabara's fiery spirit and determination that got the punk's attention. At first Yusuke thought it were just hormones or something like that.

However, once the two arch rivals became best friends, Yusuke slowly began to realize that what he thought to be hormones, was actually more then that. It had taken not only almost losing him at the Dark Tournament, let a lone the kidnapping incident with that stupid Chapter Black video and craXp.

_**(Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say)**_

Yusuke sighs. He really wanted to tell Kuwabara, really he did. However, after seeing Kuwabara's reaction to when Itsuki announced that he loved Sensui, Yusuke have given up hope of ever telling his best friend that he loved him more then life it self.

_**(My love)**_

Yusuke mentally scoffs.

'_Now I'm sounding like Kuwa when he's around Yukina_.'

Yusuke frowned. Even though he knew Kuwabara didn't have those types of feeling for the ice maiden, Yusuke still couldn't help but get at least a bit jealous of the beautiful Yukina.

_**(Take my breath away  
Take my breath away)**_

As they get closer to Kuwabara's house, Yusuke takes one last glance at his 'secret lover' and gasps. Kuwabara stopped walking and had a very cold and dark look in his eyes.

"Kuwabara?" asks Yusuke getting a little concerned.

_**(Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love)**_

Yusuke just stares at the look Kuwabara gives. Yusuke looks at where he seemed to be glaring at, and finds ten smirking and very blood thirsty demons looking at them.

_**(Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones)**_

Without hesitating, Yusuke stands in front of Kuwabara, knowing all too well that these demons where most likely after his friend, possible hired by Ani to get him.

'_I will not let him be taken again_.' growls Yusuke, giving them a glare that if it could, would have killed every single demon in a ten mile radius.

_**(Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside)**_

"Ah, the great Yusuke Urameshi, and his side kick Kazuma Kuwabara. Ani's been waiting for you Kuwabara..." says one of the demons, smirking.

Yusuke growls.

"Yeah, well you can just tell Ani to go fuXck him self, cause he's not gettin' Kuwabara!"

Yusuke's demon side wanted to come out, but Yusuke knew better to let it out, especially in the human world and all. So he took several deep breaths, and got his demon part under control.

_**(Watching in slow motionAs you turn around and say)**_

Kuwabara looks at Yusuke in awe.

'_What got into him? He's being more protective then usual_.' thinks Kuwabara.

He snaps out of his musings and turns to Yusuke.

_**(My love)**_

"I can take care of these scum balls, Urameshi! I don't need you to tell them off for me! I can do it my self." says Kuwabara, feeling like he was a weakling, especially when Yusuke jumped in front of him and acted like his body guard or something.

_**(Take my breath away  
Take my breath away)**_

Yusuke turns to Kuwabara; his eyes soften at the determined look Kuwabara has planted on his face.

"You sure?" says Yusuke.

He really doesn't want to let Kuwabara fight those punk demons all by him self. Sure, Yusuke could admit Kuwabara had gotten stronger, but he figured Kuwa had to be more realistic and use his head and not his pride. He figured he wouldn't be able to hold up his own against ten strong demons.

_**(Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away)**_

"Yeah, so don't worry about it. I'll take care of these asX wipes."

Kuwabara takes off his jacket, that he has been wearing this whole time, and gives it to Yusuke.

Yusuke felt as if time had stopped, as Kuwabara looked into his eyes and gave his best friend one of his famous cocky grins.

"Make sure ya don't mess up that jacket! It's a present from my mom!" says Kuwabara.

_**(When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say)**_

Yusuke gave him one of his own famous grins.

"No sweat Kuwabara, just call me when you need help, k?"

Kuwabara snorted

"Don't worry, I won't, Urameshi."

Yusuke watched Kuwabara make his way to the ten demons, which seemed to become restless.

_**(If only for today  
I am unafraid)**_

"Once we capture you, Ani gave us permission to kill Urameshi...of course if we had need for blood." says one demon.

"Which, unfortunately for your friend, Kuwabara, is what we crave right now." smirks another.

_**(Take my breath away  
Take my breath away)**_

Yusuke gasps as he watches Kuwabara's demeanor change from being calm and somewhat rational, but to a bit of rage.

"As if you can get pass me to get to Urameshi!" shouts Kuwabara, as he now charges at the demons, and then seems to disappear in front of their eyes.

_**(Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game)**_

The demons blink, as one by one their numbers seem to be cut down. Kuwabara was moving so fast, that the demons were having a hard time locating the human detective. By the time Kuwabara stopped moving, there was only the demon leader, or who he thought was the leader of that same band of demons and him self.

_**(Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames)**_

Yusuke was in shock and amazed at how much Kuwabara had improved since he was gone. It seemed that Kuwabara wasn't just training his mind while his three team mates were gone for three years.

Yusuke felt that feeling deep inside his lower belly. It was the 'butterflies'. Yusuke could also feel him self heat up, as he watched Kuwabara's sweaty and heavily breathing toned body ready to fight the demon leader.

_**(Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside)**_

'_Stop it Yusuke, just try and focus on something other then Kuwa's hot bod..._' Yusuke thinks, hating the torture his best friend is unintentionally having him go through.

_**(Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say)**_

Kuwabara and the demon stared down, before they both made a move to wards each other. Kuwabara with his spirit sword already out. In one swift slice, the demon was chopped into a million pieces.

_**(My love)**_

Yusuke just stared at his best friend and secret lover and what his life was worth living for. His love. He watched as Kuwabara walked back up to him, and took back his jacket.

"Thanks Urameshi for walking me home, but I really got to get in my house before I'm grounded." says Kuwabara, not seeming to be fazed by what he just did, acting like the whole thing is no big deal.

**_(Take my breath away  
Take my breath away)_**

Yusuke is speechless and in awe as he watches Kuwabara put on his jacket, as he makes his way to his house. Yusuke doesn't stop watching until Kuwabara disappears behind the door.

Yusuke sighs and turns to find a smirking Hiei and Kurama.

"What!" shouts the former Underworld Detective.

"You got to tell him you know?" says Kurama.

Yusuke growls

"No way in He#ll! Now if you guys will excuse me, but I gotta go home too." says Yusuke, as he walks past the two demons, who are still snickering at him.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please R& R (read and review, not rest and rest ) 

The next chapter is called **"Reinforcements"** and the song I'm using is '**Freedom Fighters**' by _Creed_ you'll see!


	5. Reinforcements

Well, here it is! The well awaited chapter 5! 

(_Sighs_) I got too much to do already...I'm also in the works of doing an YYH style version of Beauty and the Beast . That is going pretty well and I'm almost half way done that, and trust me…it's a lot! OH and it's with my favorite couple …yaio couple that is.

**Hiei:** Let me guess…the oaf and the detective right?

**Kuwabara:** Stop calling me an oaf, shrimp!

(_Sweat drops_) Ok, can you two PLEASE get along….hey wait a minute! Where were you all when I wrote those other chapters!

**Ani Toguro:** (_smirks_) …what else…. (_Looks at Kuwabara_)

**Yusuke:** (_Growls_) Like He#ll you will! (_Understanding what that look meant._)

(_Sweat drops_) See what I have to put up with? It's a rare thing that they talk in one of my fics A/Ns… (_Sighs_)

Oh and in this chapter, you guys will see some very familiar faces, hence the name Reinforcements...though, they won't be for the 'good' guys (_grins evilly_)

**Kuwabara:** (_sweat drops_) Oh great...she's got that evil look again...I'm screwed...

**Yusuke:** Why ya say that?

**Kuwabara:** Cause last time she had that look, she was pissed off and very depressed and she made that dark fic about me...

**Ani:** (_grinning_) I think I'll love this….

**Whole Reiki Team:** ...we're doomed...

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or the song **Freedom Fighter **by _Creed_. If I did own YYH, I swear Kuwa would have more love... (_Looks around and whispers_), from all the guys .

_'thinking'_

_**(Song)** _

**STRESSED ON WORDS**

* * *

Ani glared out the window. It has been two days since his plan had failed. He couldn't believe that after all the time he watched the boy, the one he desired, he still had underestimated him.

Ani was more then pissed. But it wasn't because of the fact he had failed in winning his prize. He saw the look in Yusuke's eyes. The look of longing and of lust; oh he knew all too well that look. So Ani felt pressed for time. He had to capture his desire soon, before another got to him first.

_**(The mouths of envious  
Always find another door)**_

Ani was impatient. This new factor had caused Ani to change his plan, completely. He needed help, and not from hired demons, like he was doing before. He needed 'their' help.

'_You will pay greatly for this, Urameshi._' thinks Ani.

_**(While at the gates of paradise they  
beat us down some more)**_

He didn't want them to help. However, it was too late to change his mind now, since he had already hired another group of demons; except their mission was to free three souls from limbo. Three souls Ani really didn't want to see.

_**(But our mission's set in stone  
'Cause the writing's on the wall)**_

But there was nothing he could do. Ani didn't want to confront the one he wanted, not by himself anyway, and especially not face Kuwabara with his powers still there.

Ani had underestimated him once. He wasn't going to play the fool and do it again.

**_(I'll scream it from the mountain tops  
pride comes before a fall)_**

He growled as he looked back at the clock.

"They should have here by now."

He didn't like waiting, especially since he was waiting for those he didn't want to see, in the first place.

Ani sighed. He figured there was no use to let his pride come between himself and Kuwabara, the one he lusted over day and night. They were his only help, even if he could never forgive **HIM**.

_**(So many thoughts to share  
All this energy to give)**_

Just thinking about **HIM**, the one that had left him to die, The one who was suppose to be there for him, the one and only family he had left…he shook his head. Ani didn't want to thinking about him, knowing if he did he'd waste his own energy and thoughts on the past that didn't need to be examined.

_**(Unlike those who hide the truth  
I tell it like it is)**_

Ani knew truth behind the most feared man, who asked to be put in limbo. He knew all too well why his dear brother chose to be sent to limbo.

_**(If the truth will set you free  
I feel sorry for your soul)**_

That truth was the reason Ani had felt betrayed and loathed his brother for leaving him all alone.

'_If he wasn't so stubborn to become the most powerful being in all three worlds, I wouldn't have been trapped in that cursed plant that basXtard Kurama had me in for a year and a half_!'

_**(Can't you hear the ringing 'cause  
for you the bell tolls)**_

Just then, Ani could sense them behind him. The three auras he never wanted to sense again in his lifetime….the three people he never wanted to see or even think or remember about. However, thanks to Urameshi's unforeseen emotions, Ani had to call on those three…

_**(I'm just a freedom fighter  
No remorse)**_

Karasu ….Bui…..and…..Oto Toguro.

_**(Raging on in holy war  
Soon there'll come a day)**_

"Hello brother." says a deep voice.

"I heard you needed our….assistance?"

Ani could hear the smirk and amusement in his younger brother's voice.

"Yes…as I've been told, it seems to involve the other…red head on Team Urameshi….what's his name" mocked Karasu.

_**(When you're face to face with me  
Face to face with me)**_

"Kuwabara."

Ani had now turned and faced them, cool and collected, though he knew, as well as his younger brother that he was covering. He was not really calm; he was pissed, frustrated, and betrayed.

_**(Can't you hear us coming?  
People marching all around)**_

"What's wrong? Lost your touch? He is obviously weak if he didn't hear us coming down **HIS** street!" says Bui.

_**(Can't you see we're coming?  
Close your eyes it's over now)**_

"Not to mention sense us." adds Karasu

_**(Can't you hear us coming?  
The fight has only just begun  
Can't you see we're coming?)**_

"No…he did." says Ani.

He knew all too well that Kuwabara had sensed and known they were across from him.

'_Well, now the boy knows'_ Ani figured.

"He just thinks that he is safe, now that Urameshi and the rest of his 'friends' are back from demon world." Smirks Ani.

_**(I'm just a freedom fighter  
No remorse)**_

Oto grinned.

"So Urameshi is back, ne? Even in limbo his demon blood awakening had been heard."

Oto's grinned grew wider.

"What a challenge he would be now….and I've trained for this day; for the ultimate re-match with him."

Even through Oto's sunglasses, Ani could see the shinning with in his brown orbs.

_**(Raging on in holy war  
Soon there'll come a day)**_

"You can have your re-match **AFTER** you help me get what I want. It won't be easy, especially since he knows you're here, and close by. He will try more then ever to have at least one of the ex-underworld detectives with him."

Ani gave them a grin.

"All we have to do is fine some way to separate them from my prey….then I will take him."

Ani's eyes flashed red and his face looked a bit of insane evil, filled with lust.

_**(When you're face to face with me  
Face to face with me)**_

* * *

I should sooo write my song fics while listening to the song! . I'm actually still listening to the song…over and over and over….ect. 

Originally it was going to be **Try Again**...but now it's** DaXmn **by _Blink 182_, I got inspired to make this odd chapter...cause it's gonna make me end with 11 chapters instead of 10, like I originally planned, but it will make more sense . So yeah .

So the next chapter is called "**Pondering Thoughts**" and the song is **DaXmn** by _Blink 182_ .

Chow!


	6. Pondering Thoughts

Well, it's here! Chapter 6! This I had to put in order to clear up a few things for later. I re-looked at my out line and saw a **MAJOR** plot hole and had to add this and might have to add another one too, now that I look at it. 

**Hiei:** You're an idiot.

(_Glares_) I never thought I would continue this story! It was a one shot! But I was stupid and decided to do just that; continue it!

**Ani:** And I'm glad…(_smirks)_

(_Yusuke holds Kuwa muse and keeps him away from Ani._)

(_Sighs_) I swear, this story woke them up! Now they bother me all the time!

**All muses:** Hey!

Sorry, anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Its Chapter 6 Pondering Thoughts and the song DaXmm It by Blink 182 enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song **DaXmm It** by _Blink 182_ or the show YYH. If I did own YYH, I would only have Kuwabara…and maybe Yusuke to keep him company….what the heck I'd have the four guys .

_'thinking'_

_**(Song)** _

* * *

After dinner, Kuwabara went up to his room, with out saying a word to either of his parents. As soon as he was in his room he gave a huge sigh and lay on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. 

"I can't believe it." He mumbles.

Kuwabara had sensed them. Team Toguro and they were pretty close. It was like they weren't even hiding their auras, just to annoy or mock him.

Kuwabara sighed again. He really didn't like this day, not one bit.

What bothered the teen the most was the fact that he could sense the **WHOLE** group of teams, and not just Ani or Otto.

_**(It's alright / to tell me / what you think / about me  
I won't try / to argue / or hold it / against you)**_

Kuwabara had a feeling that Ani was watching him the past year and a half, though he thought he was being paranoid. However, now he knew he wasn't paranoid and was mad that he didn't mention it earlier to Koenma. Maybe they could have noticed he was missing from Kurama's plant long ago, instead of now.

He heard a knock on his door. Kuwabara could sense it was his mother. He sighed. He really wished she would leave him alone right now, but he knew that his mom was just worried.

"Yeah mom?" he asked.

Mrs. Kuwabara walked into the room, not at all surprised that her son knew it was her. She and her husband knew about their son's 'gifts'. Actually the 'gifts' ran in the family, on both sides. It grew stronger with each new generation.

_**(I know that / you're leaving / you must have / your reasons  
The season / is calling / and your pictures / are falling down)**_

His mom looked at her son, with a sad smile on her lips. She could sense an evil presence near by, but that was it. She didn't have a strong sense like both of her siblings or her husband did.

"Kazu, what's wrong? You were so quiet at dinner tonight. Did you have another fight with your friends?" Mrs. Kuwabara asked, sitting next to her son, who was still lying on his bed.

She started to brush her hand through his hair, starting to comb out his hair gel.

His hair was very curly, but from all the gel he used, still stayed up. However, it looked better being in messy curls.

_**(The steps that / I retrace / the sad look / on your face  
The timing / and structure / did you hear / he fuXcked her?)**_

"No." sighed Kuwabara.

Yusuke and the rest of the gang had met his parents, and found them to be cool, which they were, especially since they don't really pry into the life of their son. They fully and completely trusted him and knew that whatever he was doing was good and they didn't really need to worry about.

"Then what's wrong? You know I can sense your emotions, and I sense that you're frustrated and a bit aggravated. So please tell me what's wrong?"

Kuwabara sighed again, he knew that. His mom always could figure him out. He was a ma ma's boy after all, though he was his father's son too, but he was closer to his mother. Shizuru was much closer to their father. They actually smoked together, which both Kazuma and his mom thought was disgusting.

"I really don't want to talk about it, ok? I'm just trying to figure some stuff out."

He closed his eyes.

His mother gave her son one last look before sighing herself.

"Alright…" She got up and kissed him on his forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet Kazuma." She said and then left.

_**(A day late / a buck short / I'm writing / the report  
On losing / and failing / when I move / I'm flailing now)**_

Kuwabara opened his eyes and gave another sigh.

"I'm sighing a lot lately." He gave a little chuckle to his own joke.

He turns and looks at his phone.

"I should call Urameshi and tell him that Otto and the other guys are back. He should be home by now."

Kuwabara dialed that phone he knew by heart.

After three rings Astuko, Yusuke's mom, answered. She had become a loving mother after Yusuke came back to life, and had quit her late night drinking and parting, well to an extent anyway.

"Hello Mrs. Urameshi. Is Yusuke home." asks Kuwabara, being polite.

"Hey Kuwabara! No my son isn't home yet, probably trying to give me a heart attack or something." she says.

"Oh, well, when you see him can you tell him I need to talk to him, it's important."

"No problem."

They say good bye and hung up.

_**(And it's happened once again I'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands  
And sees through the master plan)**_

Kuwabara tired Kurama at his home, but got the same answer from Kurama's step dad.

'_Where can they be?_' thinks Kuwabara.

He then gets a thought.

'_What if they're in trouble_!' he thinks.

He decides he should go and look for them.

_**(But everybody's gone  
And I've been here for too long  
To face this on my own  
Well I guess this is growing up)**_

He silently left his room and closed the door behind him.

**_(Well I guess this is growing up)_**

He turns and jumps when he finds both his sister and dad stand there looking at him with their arms folded across their chest and giving him a suspicious look.

Kuwabara curses his luck.

"Where do you think you're going?" asks Shizuru.

"Especially at this late hour?" asks his father.

"Ummm….to a movie?" Kuwabara says, not really want them to know he's worried about his friends.

His father knew a lot more then his mother what he did, but he still didn't know everything Shizuru knew.

The only thing his dad knew was that Kuwabara worked for some big powerful guy and that he does dangerous missions using his 'gifts'. His father had the idea that the 'big powerful guy' was the president of Japan or someone like that, and that his was like James Bond, though Japan version.

_**(And maybe / I'll see you / at a movie / sneak preview  
You'll show up / and walk by / on the arm / of that guy)**_

Both give him a look that tells Kuwabara that they don't believe him.

He sighs.

"Fine. If that's what you say." says Shizuru, taking a puff out of her cigarette.

"Just be careful…there are some wackos out there." says his father, also taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Alright dad. See ya later." Kuwabara says and starts down the stairs.

**_(And I'll smile / and you'll wave / we'll pretend / it's okay  
The charade / it won't last / when he's gone / I won't come back)_**

He goes out of the house and looks back at it. Kuwabara has a feeling, a bad one, but he needed to see his friends.

**_(And it'll happen once again   
You'll turn to a friend)_**

He just needed to see them and make sure they were alright.

_**(Someone that understands  
And sees through the master plan)**_

Kuwabara just really needed to see if **HE **was alright.

If **HE** was safe.

Kuwabara just needed to see and be with **HIM.**

_**(But everybody's gone  
And you've been there for too long)**_

They had left Kuwabara for three years, and he had been dying inside, missing them, but more so his best buddy.

_**(To face this on your own  
Well I guess this is growing up)**_

Kuwabara had to do everything with out his best bud. Driving class, first dates, break ups, everything.

_**(Well, I guess this is growing up)**_

Kuwabara's had grown up, and his best friend wasn't there. So now, he needed his friend, just to have him.

* * *

Well, that's it for that chapter. Now the next chapter is chapter 7 and it's called **Let's Try This Again.**

The song is **Try Again** by _Destiny's Child_. I hope you guys enjoyed this.

Please review, I live on reviews .

I also thank those of you who are reviewing .


	7. Let's Try This Again

Well, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! The fight scene between Kuwabara and Team Toguro!

**Kuwabara: **WHAT!

Yup, you get to fight them all by your self

**Yusuke:** Where the He#ll am I! (_Glares)_

(_Sweat drop_) Don't blame me! Blame Koenma! (_points at Koenma)_

Koenma: (_wearing a bib and eating spare ribs, looks up confused with BBQ sauce on his face_) Huh? What did I do?

**Yusuke: **(_growls and tackles the poor demi-god_) Why am I not helping Kuwabara daXmn it!

(_Hears scuffle and some squirt of blood and other sounds that shouldn't be heard if you are eating )_

(_sweat drops)_ Ah...never knew I had a Koenma muse...anyway, yes, the chapter where Ani gets Kuwabara.

**Ani:** (_snickers)_ Finally

**Kuwabara; **Why me...why always me. (_Moans_)

Don't worry; you kick some major asX in this...

**All:** OO she cursed...

**Hiei:** When did you start this? (_Raises eyebrow_)

(_Thinks about this._) I'm not sure...I just started to...weird huh? Anyway, hope you guys like this

**Chapter 7 Let's Try This Again**

Song: _Try Again _By _Aaliyah _featuring _Timbaland_ (he's sing: 'It's been a long time' part

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, which is owned by Aaliyah, or the show, which is owned by several people and corporations that I am not one of or apart of...oh idea! (Looks for number of company that owns YYH)

((_One thing before I continue. Sweetmocha15...I'm sorry you don't like this couple. I love Yusuke, but I love Kuwabara more. I'm sorry if that you find that sick, and want me to go to he#ll for liking him; even pairing him up with Yusuke. I'm really sorry about that. Mostly because I feel sorry for you. You don't seem to understand that looks are not what matters. Besides.._**  
ITS A FRIGGEN ANIME SHOW!** _I mean, they are not real first of all, and secondly, they are animated characters that are drawn. So saying that he is ugly is just stupid, since it shouldn't matter. Also, I don't like him because of his looks, but because of his gentlness and kind heart. He is a big softy and loves his friends. He would do anything for them; even die for them. He would even die for Hiei. He can never hate anyone. He is always willing to forgive people who had done him wrong, as long as they are sorry and apologize...if if they don't he still will forgive them. So I hope you take what I said into consideration before you say things that you really don't know what you are saying. I'm sorry if I offend you, but every time someone says what you said to me, it hurts. It seriously hurts that someone so gentle, so kind, so rare hated just because of his physical features, while his character traits are completely ignored. Thank you for listening and have a great day))_

_'thinking'_

_**(Song)** _

* * *

Kuwabara walked down the poorly lit street. It was a beautiful night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky; yet the air on this particular summer night seemed to send many chills down Kuwabara's spine. 

'_I have to find them._' was the only thought Kuwabara had.

He suddenly stopped cold in his tracks. He dared not turn around.

"It's been a long time, Kuwabara." came a chillingly familiar voice from behind him.

_**(It's been a long time  
Should't have left you  
Without a dope beat to step to)**_

Kuwabara cursed his luck.

'_DaXmn it Urameshi! Where the He#ll are you!_" he thinks.

Ani smirks at seeing the boy stiffen at the sound of his voice.

He takes a step forward.

_**(Step to Step to Step to)**_

At this moment, Kuwabara turned, both reiki swords out. He wasn't surprised to see that Ani wasn't alone. He had sensed the group following him, but didn't believe that they would attack him so soon.

He was wrong.

_**(What would you do to get to me?  
What would you say to have your way?)**_

"You know. I liked you better when I thought you hated me." growls Kuwabara, prepared to hold his ground against these four powerful demons.

_'Or die trying_.' he thinks.

"You like me, ne? Well this is a... pleasant surprise." smirked the demon.

Kuwabara growled and hesitated before growling.

"Would ya give up already! You know your daXmn mind games won't work on me! Not anymore!"

_**(Would you give up, or try again?  
If I hesitate to let you in?)**_

"Stop your act, boy." says Otto.

Kuwabara was acting. He didn't want these four to get to him, especially Ani.

_'I won't let him get under my skin_.' Kuwabara thinks.

"Yes, my dear Kazuma. It is your true nature that I found is the most attractive feature of you."

Ani snickers, his eyes filled with lust.

Kuwabara shutters under that look of pure lust.

_**(Now be yourself  
Or play your role)**_

"Don't call me Kazuma." Kuwabara says in a deadly cold voice.

He would only allow three people to call him by his first name. One of who hadn't called him Kazuma; but like Kuwabara would actually ask his best friend if he wouldn't mind calling him Kazuma.

_**(Tell all the boys  
Or keep it low)**_

"Don't sound so unhappy to see me." says Ani, a little hurt in his voice, though it was hard to tell if it was real from the smirk that made it's way on to his face.

"I suggest that you come with us, boy; unless you want us to take you by force." Otto says, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"I wouldn't mind taking you by force."

"I wouldn't mind taking my darling Kurama by force, but he's not here." says Karasu, pouting a bit.

"I would rather die then be taken by you guys!" growls out Kuwabara, as he charges forward.

"Heh...the hard way it is. Fine by me." smirks Otto.

_**(If I say no would you turn away  
Or play me off or would you stay?)**_

Right as Kuwabara reaches Otto, he disappears. Just as Kuwabara reaches the spot Otto is, he jumps into the air, doing a few forward flips and just getting out of the way of Otto's reach. Kuwabara lands', crouching low to the ground; but doesn't stay there long, as he senses a bomb coming straight for him.

Kuwabara turns and just misses the bomb, jumping away again. As soon as he does, however, he brings his two swords up and blocks Bui's axe, which would have cut into his side if he hadn't blocked. Kuwabara pushed Bui away and jumps back, away from Ani's extending fingers, which were reaching for him.

Kuwabara moves to the left as the appendages come towards him. He senses someone behind him and quickly dodges to the right, dodging Ani's fingers again and had just dodged Otto from grabbing him again.

Kuwabara was a little away from the group, clenching his sword and breathing heavily.

His eyes widen as several bombs come straight at him. Kuwabara tries to dodge, but one of the bombs had blown up right next to him.

_**(And if at first you don't succeed  
Dust yourself off and try again)**_

As the dust cleared. Kuwabara was holding his side, which was bleeding. Not too bad, but was still bleeding. His breathing was heavy as well. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up this pace, having all four of the members of the old Team Toguro attacking back to back to back to back. Not even Yusuke would be able to with stand such an attack.

_**(You can dust yourself off and try again  
Try again)**_

"You were right brother. He has improved. I now see why you are obsessed with him. However, you don't need to worry about me wanting him." Otto added, seeing the dangerous and possessive glare his older brother was giving him.

"You know who I'm after and truly want. So you have nothing to worry about." says Otto which helped Ani relax a bit.

"Though it could change." he smirked, just wanting to see the look on his brother's face, which was priceless.

"I'll forget you said that." growled Ani.

He then turned his attention back to his bleeding and tiring love and the one he lusted for.

_**(You know I can't explain, it's off the chain  
It's perfect now but will it change?)**_

"Give up?" asks Otto, amused to see how much stronger Kuwabara had gotten his the last time he had fought him.

_'I might have over looked him before. Maybe I should rethink about my opinion of the boy._' Otto thinks.

"Never. I rather die then give my self to that thing!" shouts Kuwabara, pointing his sword at Ani.

_**(This ain't a yes, this ain't a no  
Just do your thang we'll see how it goes)**_

Ani's eyes flashed. He just loved it when Kuwabara was pissed off. It made him more desirable.

"That's what I love about you Kazuma...you're never shy. You are like me in a way. You are honest. I love people that are honest and you are as honest as they come." smirked Ani, loving the look of anger that crossed Kuwabara's face.

Kuwabara had stayed calm this whole time, not letting his anger get in the way of his better judgment. However, Ani just knew what buttons to push to set him off. He was much like Hiei in that department.

_**(See you don't want to throw it all away  
I might me shy on the first date, what about the next date?)**_

"Don't compare me with you!" shouted Kuwabara, losing his temper and charging towards the fiend.

_**(Huh, huh, huh, huh?)**_

Kuwabara dodged the appendages Ani attacked him with. Kuwabara dodged and was met with Otto. Kuwabara jumped into the air, using one of Ani's long fingers as his stepping stone and got away from the two brothers by pushing off Otto's head, knocking the stunned demon to the ground, head first.

_**(See you don't want to throw it all away  
I might be bugging on the first date what about the next date?)**_

Otto and the rest of the them were in shock at this.

_**(Huh, huh, huh, huh?)**_

Ani busted into a fit of chuckles, followed by the other two members. They didn't notice the increasing rage coming from the taller man, or the attack Kuwabara was about to land on Ani.

_**(And if at first you don't succeed,  
Dust yourself off and try again  
You can dust it off and try again, try again)**_

Ani gasped as he saw Kuwabara coming down on him with his sword, ready to attack, when at the last second, Kuwabara sensed Otto, but it was too late.

_**(Cause if at first you don't succeed,  
Dust your self off and try again)**_

Otto had gotten onto his feet and his one kick to Kuwabara's side, sent the boy flying into a tree.

_**(You can dust if off and try again)**_

As the dust cleared, Kuwabara lay motionless head down and a bit of blood dripping from his mouth. The tree was split in half. Ani glared at his brother.

"Don't worry. I was only using 10. He's unconscious, not dead. Though he is lucky he's still alive after what he did." Otto said, giving Kuwabara a death glare.

_**(Try again)**_

Ani ignored his brother and walked to his 'prize.'

"Finally." he said, as he picked up the sleeping and injured boy, carrying him bridal style to his home that he had been living for the past year and a half; the rest of them following close behind.

Unknown to them, before Kuwabara passed out, he had took off his jacket, when the dust was still around him. He knew that if Urameshi found that jacket...he would know he was in trouble.

* * *

Well, that's it . Now I'm still trying to figure out what song to use for that chapter that shows where the rest of the guys were while Kuwabara was being kidnapped...have you noticed they are never around when he needs them but he's always there for them? 

Anyway, hope you guys loved this and please review!


	8. Where Are You Guys!

Well, here it is. The chapter you guys have been basically waiting for. Where were the guys when Kuwabara was being kidnapped? Well, this is the chapter that tells you.

(_Looks at sleeping muses)_ I'm sooo glad they finally slept. They are worn out.

So I hope you guys like it. I think this song fits Yusuke, and totally fits the scene . Enjoy.  
**Chapter 8: Where the He#ll Are You!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or the song **Adding to the Noise **by _Switchfoo_t. If I did own YYH there would be some cool songs, wouldn't there?

'_thinking'_

_**(Song)** _

* * *

Yusuke, followed by Kurama and Hiei, barge into the demi-god's office. 

"So what do ya want now? I was just going home to get some sleep." shouts a very annoyed Yusuke.

Koenma sighed. The news he had to tell his team was definitely going to make Yusuke mad, but now that Yusuke is already mad, he knew he was now going to have a huge migraine. He really hoped Botan would find Kuwabara soon. He needed to tell him too.

**_(What's it gonna take  
to slow us down  
To let the silence spin us around?)_**

Botan had found Yusuke on his way home from walking Kuwabara home. Botan had told Yusuke that Koenma needed to tell him something that was very important, and that she needed to find the rest of the guys. Before Yusuke could ask Botan what was so important it couldn't wait till the morning, she flew off in search for the rest of the gang.

_**(What's it gonna take  
to drop this town?  
We've been spinning at the speed of sound.)**_

Yusuke decided he might as well go the portal that would take him to the toddler's office. He knew of it because Kuwabara told him about it. It was another way for Kuwabara to get to the toddler if he couldn't use the device Koenma had given him.

On his way to the location, he ran into Kurama, who was going into a convenience store. Yusuke grinned when he saw the look on Hiei's face. He looked like he was ready to kill, because Kurama was trying to lead the demon into the store also.

Yusuke ran up to them, before either of them could go and buy something. He told them what Botan told him and they all left to go to that spot together.

_**(Stepping out of those convenience stores,  
what could we want but more more more?)**_

Now they were in the office of the demi-god, who looked like he was not in the mood for one of Yusuke's outbursts.

"I have some news that none of you are going to like too much."

"When does anything you say been good?" snorts Yusuke.

Koenma gave the ex underworld detective a glare that showed that he was serious.

_**(From the third world  
to the corporate core  
we are the symphony of modern humanity.)**_

"What is it Koenma-sama?" asks Kurama, seeing how serious the demi-god seemed to be.

Koenma sighed. He really didn't want a headache.

"It seems that we had a few prisoners escape from limbo."

Everything went quiet in the room.

"Who?" asked a suspicious Yusuke.

**_(If we're adding to the noise  
turn off this song.)_**

Koenma sighed again. He knew a headache was coming on.

"You really aren't going to like this."

Koenma takes out a little remote control and pushes a button.

_**(If we're adding to the noise  
turn off your stereo, radio, video...)**_

A huge screen appeared in one of the walls. All the guys looked at it.

"Wow, can ya get cable on this thing?" asks an amazed Yusuke.

"Yes. I get every channel and even several known to monkeys! Of course I have cable! But that's not important right now! I need you guys to watch this video tape. We keep a good watch over the entrance to limbo, just to see if one breaks out, and if they do we can correct the problem."

_**(I don't know  
what they're gonna think of next  
genetic engineers of the most high tech.)**_

Koenma clicked another button and the video started. It showed nothing at first, but after a while, several demons appeared at the gate. They easily got into the gates of limbo and entered. With in a few minutes, not only did the demons come out, but three very familiar figures.

All three of the ex detectives paled.

"How can this be?" says a dumb founded Kurama.

_**(A couple new ways to fall in debt.  
I'm a nervous wreck but I'll bet  
that that T.V. set)**_

They watched as the three demons left, following the ones that helped them escape.

Koenma sighed.

"I believe Ani, knowing how much stronger Kuwabara has grown over the years, figured he needed their help. Though what bothers me is the fact that he actually asked for their help, especially how his brother so easily killed him at the Dark Tournament." says Koenma.

_**(tells us what we wanted to hear  
But none of these sound bites  
are coming in clear.)**_

Yusuke could feel his whole body stiffen at what Koenma had just said. He would never forget that. How he almost lost his best friend, his secret love to that bastard named Otto Toguro.

Yusuke glared at the image of Otto Toguro.

Kurama glared at the image of Karasu.

Hiei gave an indifference look at Bui, but had a small curve to his lips, that no one could see.

_**(From the third world to the corporate ear  
we are the symphony of modern humanit yyeahh)**_

"It is important that we keep a better eye on Kuwabara, now that these three are out. Kuwabara is in much more danger now that Ani has asked for their help. I've sent Botan to bring Kuwabara here and tell him that he needs to stay here until those four are caught."

"You know the baka won't do that. He's too proud to hide from them." snorts Hiei.

**_(If we're adding to the noise  
turn off this song.)_**

Yusuke then realized that they had just left Kuwabara alone with four sadistic demons that are after him, unprotected.

"Wait! Why couldn't you just tell us over your communicator! Why did you need us here?" asks Yusuke.

"I felt it would better to tell you in person then to tell you this kind of news over the communicator." says Koenma, feeling the migraine hitting.

_**(If we're adding to the noise  
turn off your stereo, radio)**_

Just then a frantic Botan barges into the office.

"Koenma-sama! Kuwabara is gone!" she shouted, worry written over her face.

Everyone paled.

"**WHAT!**" shouted Yusuke.

"I went to his house and when I got there he wasn't there. I was about to look for him when Shizuru caught me. She told me he's been gone for a few hours now. She also said she felt a huge blast of energy not too far from her house 15 minutes after he left!" says a hysterical Botan.

Everyone looked at her, as she stared to cry.

"What's worse is I can't sense him!"

_**(If we're adding to the noise  
turn off this song.)**_

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter . I originally had a rape chapter, but can't put it on this site, so if you guys want to read that it can be found on AFF or known as AdultFanFiction. Don't worry, the story doesn't really need that chapter, it's just I had people begging me to make it. 

The next chapter is: **Ponderings** and the song is **It Feels So Good** by _Sonique_

Please read and review .


	9. Ponderings

Hello, so this is **Chapter 9: Ponderings** to the song **It Feels So Good** by _Sonique_. The story is almost over! Yay! . Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own **It Feels So Good** by _Sonique_ nor do I own YYH or anything related to the show, and if I did….it's clearly shown that I really shouldn't own it.

_'thinking'_

_**(Song)** _

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi ran. He needed to see him. He needed to see if Botan's words were true. He just needed to see that his best friend and secret love was just alright.

He didn't care how late in the morning it was. He didn't care if he had looked like an idiot as he flew past Botan, almost knocking her to the ground. All he cared to see was his smiling face. That smile which could calm the stormy oceans with in the depths of his soul. That smile which could pick him up whenever he felt sad.

**_(I'm feeling down  
You always make me smile  
when I'm feeling down)_**

Yusuke needed feel that vibe his best friend gave off whenever he was around him. That glow of hope and of light that would seem to connect to his soul and make him have a feeling of completion.

**_(You give me such a vibe,  
I is totally bonafide, mmm)_**

Yusuke needed to hear his best friend's foot steps as he would come up to him or try to scare him. He had to hear his voice; full of laughter and pride.

_**(It's not the way you walk,  
and it ain't the way you talk)**_

Yusuke wanted to just be with him. He always felt like this, even when they had worked together for the underworld; all Yusuke wanted was to be with Kuwabara. Yusuke would have been satisfied with just him as a team mate if he could.

**_(It ain't the job you got,  
that keeps me satisfied)_**

Yusuke had already gone to Kuwabara's home and found that Botan was right about Kuwabara not being there, however, he wasn't going to give up. He was going to find the one that had so often caused his heart to flutter when around him. The one who had made him feel like a bird, flying in the sky. Kuwabara was like Red Bull ((_**disclaimer on this**_ )). One sip of his character and charm and you felt like flying.

_**(Your love it feels so good,  
and that what takes me high)**_

Kuwabara was his life force, the one who had kept Yusuke alive in the makai those three years. He was the reason Yusuke stayed alive in missions. Kuwabara was always there for him, always saving his ass whenever it needed to be saved.

_**(Higher than I've been before and your love,  
it keeps me alive)**_

Kuwabara had been his true reason for coming back to the human world. He came back, wanting to tell him his feelings. However, fear of how Kuwabara would react had held him back from letting the one he loved know his true feelings. Feelings that person needed to know about.

**_(Thought I should let you know,  
that your touch it means so much)_**

Yusuke kept running; images of Kuwabara flashing across his mind's eye, like a movie. Kuwabara fighting; Kuwabara playing with Eikachi; Kuwabara and Yusuke goofing off; all of the memories of Kuwabara came back all at once.

_**(When I'm alone at night,  
it's you I'm always thinkin' of)**_

Yusuke tripped and fell flat on his face. He slowly got up onto his knees and panted heavily.

**_(Ooh ooh baby)_**

Yusuke looked around at his surrounds and found it to be in ruins. He stared at the broken ground and at what looked like a battle scene. His heart beat faster and faster, like it knew something that he didn't seem to know.

Yusuke clenched his heart and closed his eyes. Kuwabara's face appeared, with his famous cocky grin.

"_Make sure ya don't mess up that jacket! It's a present from my mom!_"

**_(Oh won't you understand how I feel yeah deep inside  
Uh huh, you made feel all I need to feel)_**

Yusuke's eyes open. He looked over to a tree that was cracked and looked like something slammed into it hard. Yusuke stood up and walked over to it. He bends down and picked up a beat up leather jacket and held it to him.

Kurama and Hiei appeared behind him and before either demons could ask or say anything, Yusuke turned around, clenching that jacket to his chest. His eyes shone with fire.

"I know where he is."

Both demons looked at each other and then back at him.

"How?" asks Kurama.

"Because…" Yusuke holds the jacket closer. "My heart told me."

Yusuke walks off towards Kuwabara's house; however he walks close to the opposite side of the street.

_**(Yes in my heart)**_

_**

* * *

**_I know that was a very very **VERY** short chapter, but the next one is a long one, and I guess it's actually the last chapter, but not really. I have two more chapters left before this story is over and such. I hope you guys liked this one.

The next chapter:

**Chapter 10: Hero**

Song: **Hero**

By: _Mariah Carey_

Read and review!


	10. Hero

Hello...well this is technically the last chapter, I guess since this is the chapter Kuwabara is saved...kind of . You'll have to see. I would like to thank everyone who read this fic and reviewed, because if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have even continued this! It was people on another site that made me continue this and I figured might as well do so for you guys too! I feel sad that it's ending, though. 

**Yusuke:** You know, you don't have to end it if you don't want to.

(_Glares at Yusuke_) Shhhhh! Don't tell my readers that! I have stuff to do! I still have to write up five more chapters to Beauty and the Beast YYH style, then I have to finish eleven more chapters to A Dream Come True...**THEN** I have to try and finish **Kuwabara's Girlfriend** and **Destiny**...thank God I already had an out line for those two...and then I have to try and finish that story for my best friend...not to mention I have to finish **Hidden Treasures** that I haven't even put on the computer yet! I only have one and a half chapters of that written down! So don't make me write more to this story! (_Starts to hyperventilate_)

**Yusuke:** Geeze, don't spaz out! I was just saying!

(_Calms down_) Sorry, but I have too much to do and I was only doing this one just so I could please my fans...I'm a fan pleaser .

Anyway, sorry about the rambling.

Here is:

**Chapter 10: Hero **

the song is:

**Hero **

by _Mariah Carey_.

Enjoy .

Oh, so you guys know…I put a flash back from the rape scene (_smiles and sweat drops_)

**Kuwa:** (_pales_) I can't believe what you did...you're just sick.

(_Sweat drops_) Sorry, but it makes a bit more sense this way….so let's just start this so it can be over ok? Sounds good to everyone?

**All muses, except Yusuke and Kuwa:** Sure.

**Kuwa**: **NOOOO!**

(_Yusuke grabs Kuwa and runs out of room_)

**Yusuke**: You can't catch us copper! (_Runs out leaving everyone sweat dropping_)

(_Sweat drops_) Ok…Let's just start this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or anything related to the show for if I had that honor I wouldn't be here writing it, now would I?

'_thinking'_

_**(Song)** _

_**(Another Note)**_

* * *

Kuwabara stares up at the ceiling. It seemed that Ani had put his pants back on while the teen had slept, so Kuwabara didn't feel too embarrassed. 

The images came back to him…

_**(Flash Back)**_

Kuwabara's lip was now bleeding from how hard he was trying to keep back the moans. He didn't want Ani to be his first.

Yusuke's image flashed into Kuwabara's head, making the teen whimper for his secret lover. Yes, Kuwabara had loved Yusuke, but it wasn't until Yusuke had left had the teen figured that out. He never even knew a guy could like another guy until Itsuki had admitted that he had loved Sensui. Kuwabara had thought it was very weird and a bit gross. However, he had three years to think about his feeling for his best friend and found that he had loved him.

Kuwabara was snapped out of his thoughts when Ani's hips started to move. This was unsuspected and Kuwabara wasn't able to hold back the moan that escaped his mouth. Ani grinned and was moving up and down.

"That's it Kazuma, don't hold it in. I want to hear you scream my name."

Kuwabara's body trembled as Ani moved faster, going completely up and slamming back down.

"You're mine." Growled Ani, as he digs his nails into Kuwabara's hips; making Kuwabara scream in pain and pleasure.

Ani gave one last scream "Kazuma!" as he climaxed.

Kuwabara couldn't help but go over the edge him self, thinking of Yusuke.

"Urameshi!" he screamed for two reasons.

One was he wished it was him he was with and Two was he wished his best friend would save him.

Ani fell on top of Kuwabara, and cuddled to his frame, not even realizing that Kuwabara had cried out Yusuke's name and not his own.  
_  
((**A/N: That was the less graphic and very shorten version of the rape scene .)**)_

_**(End Flash Back) **_

Kuwabara shuddered at the memory, which he knew would never be erased from his mind's eyes.

Kuwabara sighed. He was trying to figure out a way to get away before Ani came back. He really didn't think that he could defeat him, though deep in his heart was a little light telling him he could.

**_(There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart)_**

However, Kuwabara was afraid of Ani, especially now. He sighed. He really hated the fact that he was scared.

**_(You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are)_**

"I have to figure this out." He says aloud.

Kuwabara closes his eyes and thinks.

**_(There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul)_**

Kuwabara gasps and his eyes open.

'_Why didn't I notice before?_' he thinks.

'_Probably 'cause I was being a coward_.' He scolded himself.

Kuwabara had realized that Ani hadn't put any kind of ward on him; probably thinking that Kuwabara would be too traumatized to even realize that he wasn't even warded.

**_(And the sorrow that you know   
Will melt away)_**

Kuwabara snorts.

"Like a ward would even be able to hold back my 'Dimensional Sword.'"

Kuwabara now had a plan.

**_(And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on)_**

He had pushed his fear and all other negative thoughts out of his head and focused on his plan. Kuwabara was a survivor and was not a quitter, and this was definitely no exception.

**_(And you cast your fears aside   
And you know you can survive)_**

Kuwabara had hope and love on his side, which he figured was all he needed, with a little luck. But he always thought of himself as a lucky person.

**_(So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong)_**

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened and in came a smirking Ani. Kuwabara put his plan into action, which involved acting.

**_(And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you)_**

Kuwabara started to shiver and turned his determined eyes into those of fear. However, deep in the back of his mind he was thinking on his plan. He was alone in this and needed to rely on his own strength and wit. He knew it would be hard, but it would be worth it to escape this psycho.

**_(It's a long road   
When you face the world alone)_**

Ani came up to him and came close to his face, smiling.

"So are you ready for your turn?" he asks, smirking.

He leans in for a kiss, however he failed to realize that Kuwabara had his hands free and his sword out.

**_(No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold)_**

Before Ani could kiss him, Kuwabara's eyes meet Ani. Ani gasped and took a step away from those eyes. They were filled with hope, strength, determination, and the look he had so many times when he fought an opponent. Ani knew he was filled with the power of love, but didn't know how or why he had it.

**_(You can find love  
If you search within yourself)_**

Kuwabara glared at Ani and stood up out of the bed, his sword in his hands. Kuwabara's plan was in effect. He knew that his true power comes from those he loves. So he focused on the one he loved. Yusuke Urameshi.

**_(And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear)_**

A noise was heard in the other room. It sounded like a blast blowing up the front door. Both Kuwabara and Ani look in the direction of the blast and hear yelling.

"**WHERE THE HE#LL IS HE! WHERE THE HE#LL IS KUWABARA**!"

Kuwabara's eyes widened at whose voice it was and how pissed off the person seemed to be.

"Kami…." smiles Kuwabara as he shakes his head.

**_(Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow)_**

The next thing that could be heard in the room was fighting. It seemed like the whole gang was there, which didn't surprise Kuwabara. He smiled.

"You're going down Ani!" Kuwabara yells as he charges him.

Ani jumps at the last second and extends his fingers and grabs Kuwabara's arms.

"You want to do this the hard way? Fine…we'll even have an audience."

Ani snickers. He throws Kuwabara onto the bed and sits on his waist, holding a struggling Kuwabara down.

**_(But don't let anyone  
Tear them away)_**

Yusuke could hear Kuwabara screaming in the other room.

"Kuwabara!" he shouts, as he tries to run towards that door, however Otto grabbed him and tossed him across the room. Yusuke coughed and stepped out of the hole that he made in the wall.

"Move now." He growls, glaring at the man in his way, separating him from the one he loved.

Meanwhile, Kurama turned worried eyes towards the door.

"Hold on Kuwabara-kun! We're coming!" he shouts.

However, Karasu grabs Kurama's hair and yanks him backwards.

"Oh your hair is so soft. I find that this is the best feature you have, my dear Kurama." smirks Karasu, as he smells Kurama's hair.

Kurama growls.

"Get off of me."

He then wraps his rose whip; which was already out. Kurama wraps it around Karasu's leg and pulls, causing the demon to let go of Kurama's hair and fall backwards.

**_(Hold on  
There will be tomorrow)_**

Hiei had Bui pinned to the wall, his sword to his neck. Bui looked down at the short fire demon and smirked, who smirked back. They nodded and Hiei let go of his 'rival'. Hiei ran to help Kurama, while Bui stood in front of Otto, who glared at him.

"Move."

"No." Bui said, smiling.

"Move." Otto takes a step forward.

Bui glares at him.

"I will not take orders from you ever again."

Hiei jumped to Kurama's aid. Kurama was pinned by Karasu who was getting ready to take out a bomb, when Hiei put his sword to the demented demon's throat.

**_(In time  
You'll find the way)_**

Kuwabara heard Yusuke's and Kurama's yelling from the other room.

'_I can't let them get hurt. Kurama, Hiei….Yusuke….I have to help them_!' Kuwabara thinks.

He screams as he powers up his spirit sword. Ani, who was trying to remove his own pants, stopped.

Ani's faces twisted in terror as Kuwabara's spirit sword formed into a huge whip like weapon. Kuwabara's attack came at Ani's head. Ani wasn't prepared for this attack, but was still able to move his brain.

Kuwabara took the advantage of Ani concentration on moving his brain, to knock the demon off.

**_(And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on)_**

Kuwabara jumped off the bed and stood over the demon that trembled a bit, but regained his composure.

"Well, what are you going to do now Kazuma? You know I move all of my vital organs around, and you don't have that sword hilt to help you this time." smirked Ani.

**_(And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive)_**

Kuwabara looked down at Ani, who looked back.

"All I need is the love for my friends and for Urameshi."

He raises his sword, which not only was his Dimensional Sword, but had transformed into a huge mallet; which was big enough to squish every single part of Ani's body at once!

Ani screamed, as well as Kuwabara as he brought the mallet down and crushed Ani into dust, leaving nothing but his ashes and the broken ground.

**_(So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong)_**

Kuwabara sighed and put away his mallet. He heard two screams from out side the room. His eyes widened as he remembered his friends were in danger. He ran into the room and stood there.

**_(And you'll finally see the truth)_**

There, Bui stood, with Yusuke, both had attacked Toguro, blowing him up into bits. The other scream he had heard had come from Karasu, who was not only torn to bits by Kurama's rose whip, but Hiei's katana.

Kuwabara sighed in relief. Yusuke stood there, breathing heavily. He was glaring at the ashes of Otto's body. He looked up and stared Kuwabara in the eyes.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke said as he walked toward him.

Kuwabara blinked at Yusuke.

"Urameshi? Are you ok?" he asked. He didn't like how his best friend was looking at him.

"You're alright….you're really alright!" Yusuke laughed and jumped on Kuwabara, who caught him, but from the force fell backwards.

"When I saw your jacket I thought…I thought you was seriously hurt…." says Yusuke, looking down at a blushing Kuwabara.

"So you found my jacket? I knew you would." smiles Kuwabara.

He gasps as Yusuke leans in closer to Kuwabara's face, close enough were they could kiss.

"I thought I was gonna lose you for good. I thought….I would never get to tell you…to tell you…."

"Tell me what, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, however his answer was that of a kiss.

Kuwabara blinked as Yusuke's warm lips were on his own. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around Yusuke.

**_(That a hero lies in you)_**

They both break apart, panting.

"I love you Kuwabara…it just took me this long to get the guts to tell you."

Kuwabara looked up into Yusuke's chocolate colored eyes and smiled.

"I love you too."

Yusuke's smile widened, before he was kissing Kuwabara again, who blushed.

"It took them forever, didn't it?" smirks Bui

Yusuke stopped and looked at the three demons behind him.

"Oh fuXck off!"

He then returned to kissing a now not only embarrassed Kuwabara, but happy one.

* * *

Well, the next chapter is kind of like what happens after all this stuff . It's called: 

**Chapter 11: Who I Am**

and the song is called

**Who I Am **

by _Jessica Andrews_...did anyone else notice that all of my songs I used were basically girls and that most of them were named Jessica?

That's weird...Anyway, I hope you liked that and please read and review! Until the last chapter, bye!


	11. Who I Am

The last chapter yay! Oh I mean….boo who . Truly, I'm happy I finally completed a story! So I would like to thank Lil' Candy (even though you reviewed once, I am still happy you did), Jade Tokier (thanks), and Anime-Dudette.

**However, there is one reviewer who I am not only dedicating this chapter to, but would like to express my thanks to. AlibisDragon. It is because of reviewers like you that I write. Thank you so much. I always looked forword for your reviews and you had reviewed for each chapter. Thank you so very much. **

So without further ado, here is:**  
**

**Chapter 11: Who I Am**

**Song:** **Who I Am**

**By** _Jessica Andrews_

**Dedicated to:**** AlibisDragon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or the song **Who I Am** by _Jessica Andrews_.

_'thinking'_

_**(Song)**_

_**

* * *

** _

Kuwabara looked out the window and down at the party. There were three reasons to celebrate. First was to officially welcome home the two demons and half demon from being gone for three years. The second was a celebration for finally ending both Toguro brothers and Karasu's threat on both the world and Kuwabara. However the last out of the three was the most important. It was to celebrate Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara finally becoming a couple.

Kuwabara smiled as he watched Botan, wearing a party hat, go up to Hiei and blow one of those noise makers in his face. He glared at her, but it turned into a smirk when Bui appeared next to the fire demon.

'_Never thought I'd see the shrimp hook up with Bui in a million years_.'

_**(If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright)**_

Kuwabara looked around the yard and saw everyone was there. Kurama, Yukina, Genkai, even Koenma in his teenage form was able to make it to the party. He was talking to Kuwabara's dad at the moment.

'_Probably wondering which department of government he works for_.' chuckled Kuwabara.

Both of his parents knew a little of what happened, but of course didn't know the full story. What they heard was Kuwabara was kidnapped by some secret agents from an enemy country and tried to force information out of him. However, Kuwabara was loyal and didn't reveal anything to them.

Kuwabara's father had already demanded a metal to be given to his son for his bravery, which was basically the main reason Koenma had to attend this party.

_**(If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine)**_

Kuwabara smiled as he felt two arms wrap around his stomach.

_**(Cause I know exactly who I am)**_

He turned and looked down into those chocolate brown eyes, which looked deeply into Kuwabara almond colored eyes.

"Hey there? Why aren't you at the party?" asks Yusuke.

"Everyone's asking for you; heck even grandma's been asking where you are." Grins Yusuke.

**_(I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father)_**

Kuwabara looks at Yusuke.

"I know. It's just I don't feel like I deserve this, ya know? I mean it's basically all a lie. My mom is all proud and stuff that I was brave….but if she knew the truth…." Kuwabara drifted off, and couldn't look his love in the face.

**_(And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan)_**

Yusuke frowned.

"Hey, it's not a total lie. I mean you did kick Ani's asX all by your self, and you kind of saved the country, or more like the world!" he smiled as Kuwabara turned to look back at Yusuke.

_**(Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me)**_

"You were able to look past all your fear and kick Ani's sorry asX straight to limbo! You're parents should be proud! I know I am."

Yusuke smiled and gently touched Kuwabara's cheek, which was now the color red.

**_(And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am)_**

Yusuke gently pulled Kuwabara's head down and was about to show his love how proud he was of him when Shizuru came right in.

"Will you two stop making out for one second and get yer asXes down stairs." She says, taking a drag on her cigarette and leaning inside the door.

Kuwabara jumped and feel backwards on his butt, while Yusuke tried to catch him ended up falling in his lap. Yusuke sat up and glared at Shizuru.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" shouts Yusuke.

Shizuru takes another puff.

"I don't need to knock. This is my house after all."

"Yeah, but it's my room!" shouts Kuwabara.

"And your point is?" she asks.

"That you should knock before comin in my room!" he shouted.

Shizuru takes another puff and walks into the room. When she comes out she's dragging two yelling and kicking boys down the stairs and out the back.

**_(So when I make big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright)_**

Everyone laughed as they witnessed Shizuru literally toss both boys out the door. Kuwabara landed on his face, while Yusuke landed on his stomach.

"Ow…" was heard from both boys before they sat up.

"Yusuke…?"

Everyone turned to see a crying Keiko walking up to Yusuke.

He looked at her, guilt in his eyes for making her cry.

Yusuke looks at her.

"Keiko…I…."

"It's ok….I….I understand…" she says, her tears still flowing down her face.

Kuwabara looked at the crying girl and felt a pain in his heart.

"I think I always knew deep down that we were only going to be friends. But…I was selfish and thought if I tried hard enough I could change that…I…I really do love you Yusuke…but if you truly love Kuwabara-kun…then…then I just hope that we can still be friends…" she covers her face and cries.

**_(Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine)_**

Keiko sighed as she felt herself brought into a hug and looked up. She gasped to find that it was Kuwabara who had embraced her.

"I'm sorry Miss Keiko-chan…I'm sorry that I hurt you by taking Urameshi…but you don't have to worry about him still being your friend, cause I would kick his as…his butt if he stopped being friends with such a nice and sweet girl like you." Kuwabara smiled at Keiko who sniffed and was able to give a weak smile back.

"Thank you Kuwabara-kun…"

**_('Cause nothin' changes who I am)_**

Yusuke just stared at the sight. A smile came to his lips as he saw Kuwabara gently took his childhood friend's hand and led her over to where he still sat on the ground.

'_He's a saint…I swear…not an evil bone in his whole body…'_ thinks Yusuke as he gets up and embraces his friend who was a girl.

She sighed and smiled as her fears had been replaced with knowing she still had his friendship.

**_(I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner)_**

Keiko lets go and looks up at Yusuke.

"I'm truly happy for you…the both of you." She then turns and gave Kuwabara a hug, which caught the large man off guard, but he smiled as he hugged the girl he had thought of as a little sister.

'_I'm definitely lucky to have these guys_.' He thinks.

**_(I'm am steady and unstable  
I am young but I'm able)_**

After the little moment, Genkai cleared her throat.

"It's late. I'm too old and tired to deal with you kids. Good night." She said with a smirk.

"I must be going too. Goodnight Kazuma. I am very happy for you. I hope you come and visit still." says Yukina.

Kuwabara smiled and hugged her.

"Of course. Goodnight Yukina-chan."

"I better go too…I really am happy for you too…..though I still want to see you in class tomorrow Kuwabara-kun." says Keiko, looking at Kuwabara, who was waving to Yukina who was leaving.

"Of course Miss Keiko-chan, I'm gonna graduate!" he said, his eyes filled with determination.

"Reminds me of a younger you, doesn't it Kazuma?" says Mrs. Kuwabara, who was leaning against Mr. Kuwabara's chest.

He grins.

"Yup…that's my boy."

_**(I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father)**_

Keiko gave Yusuke one last hug and left. The sun was almost gone and almost everyone had left already. The only ones still left were Kurama, Hiei, Bui, Koenma, and Yusuke. Botan had to leave early because of her duties to being the guide to the Sanzu Riveri._** i**_

Mrs. Kuwabara walked up to her son and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you. You are everything a mother could want for a son."

She then kissed his cheek.

"I'm so happy you found someone who you truly love and who loves you back."

She looks at Yusuke, still holding her son.

"I know that you will watch over my boy and I know you really love him."

She walked over to Yusuke and hugged a shocked Yusuke.

"Please keep him safe and please make him happy." She whispered in his ear for only him to hear.

Yusuke looked at her and gave her a warm smile before returning the hug.

"I promise."

**_(And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan)_**

Mr. and Mrs. Kuwabara gave their son on last hug and wished everyone a goodnight. Shizuru had also turned in after giving Kuwabara a hug, which shocked everyone.

After the guys were finally left alone, they began to talk about everything that had happened over the last couple of days. They talked for hours until it was finally time for everyone to go home.

"I must go. I would stay longer, but I promised my mother I would drop by and say hi." says Kurama.

"I'll come and visit you soon Kuwabara-kun." He then left.

"It's been….fun, but I have to go back and patrol. I've spent too much time here." Hiei said.

He looked at Bui who smiled and turned to the rest of the group.

"It was a pleasure to 'hang' with you all. I also apologize for earlier Kuwabara. I would have helped you, but it would have blown my cover."

Kuwabara smiled.

"It's fine. You did a good job too, cause I never would have guessed." laughed Kuwabara.

"Hn, exactly. You're too stupid." smirked Hiei, though his voice wasn't as harsh as normal.

"Can it Hiei." Kuwabara said, though he himself had less fire to his words.

"Later." Bui says and both of them vanish.

Koenma was the last one to get up.

"Well, I have paper work to do. I hope the next time I see you guys is on a good note."

He shakes both Yusuke and Kuwabara's hands and then opened a portal.

"I'll see you around." He then walked through the portal.

**_(Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me)_**

Kuwabara felt someone pull him into their lap. Yusuke held Kuwabara's upper body in his lap, while Kuwabara's legs rested on the chair he was just sitting in. Yusuke laid his head on top of Kuwabara's and sighed with contentment.

Kuwabara closed his eyes and sighed. He was happy. He felt like his life was finally coming together, like everything would be fine. He snuggled closer to Yusuke, who was glad to hold his love closer to his body.

**_(And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me)_**

Yusuke smiled as he closed his eyes and pulled Kuwabara closer. They fell asleep in each other's arms; without a care in the world.

**_(And that's who I am)_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Well… that's it . Read and review. Thank you to everyone who read this story and especially to those of you who reviewed. I will miss you all! I hope to see you at my other fic.

(_smiles_) Hope to see you all later!

_**i**_**_The Sanzu River means "The River of Three Crossings." In the original Japanese edition, Botan is the guide of the Sanzu River, the Japanese equivalent of the many rivers of the underworld in world myth (such as the River Styx and the River Lethe in Greek myth.) Traditionally, dead people with many sins must swim across the deep water, people with a few sins must ford through the rapids, while people without sin may cross the river on a convenient bridge._**


End file.
